


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

……5……

 

当祁染轩醒来的时候，他发现自己眼前一片灰暗，身体也被束缚着，唯独周围吵闹的声音让他知道这里的人很多。

 

这是他能知道的所有消息。

 

[不是吧……消息还没通知就换地方了……？这样一直做下去我绝对会精尽人亡的吧？？]

 

“感谢月先生拍下这个小家伙，请好好善待它。”

 

机器人的声音传了过来。

 

[……我被拍卖了……？]

 

祁染轩被束缚的有些难受，当他想往旁边靠一下的时候，隔绝他和外界的黑色遮光布被扯开，光线有些刺眼。

 

他听到了一阵又一阵的惊呼，等眼睛完全适应光线之后，他看到了头上长着兽耳，身后有尾巴的……狗人……？不对，是狼人。

 

狼人暗红色的眼睛盯着祁染轩，打开了笼子的门，把祁染轩拖了出来，然后把他的双腿往两边按，低下头时，鼻子像狗一样嗅着祁染轩的下体。祁染轩不敢有什么动作，狼人的眼睛透着嗜血的光芒。

 

狼人没有等主持人和所有观众离席，变掏出比任何人都大的肉棒，操进了祁染轩的后穴。

然而这些狼人的性器和人鱼的性器依然有些区别，前端略细一点仿佛是为了更好的插入子宫完成受精，顶端周围分布的倒刺足以让身下的人从疼痛中获得快感。

 

祁染轩的声音也从惨叫变得开始有些变味，叫声的结尾似乎开始声调上扬般。

“中间……中间也要……啊……乳头……也……啊……呜嗯……嗯啊……”祁染轩双手被束缚在身后，双腿被狼人狠狠的压在两侧，其他的敏感点没有被刺激到，祁染轩扭过头，渐渐挺起了自己的胸部。

 

“中间的小穴？怎么？想怀上我的种吗？你还不配，就这么留着吧。”狼人身下猛的一顶，祁染轩射出了精液。喘着气。

 

周围观众津津有味的观看者，欢呼着，不少人听到祁染轩的叫声裤间顶起了小帐篷。然而祁染轩双眼充满泪水，视线也一片模糊，他只能听到周围的人让这个人操他，把他操射，操烂，操的他的穴口操的完全不能合起来，周围的言语羞辱让他越来越兴奋。

 

“月先生让我们也品尝一下这个小家伙吧！”

 

不少人提出建议，月先生看了看，点了点头。很快就有几位脱掉衣服的狼人上来，解掉了祁染轩身上的束缚。

 

他们让祁染轩嘴里吮吸，手中握着他们的性器，甚至用硕大的龟头操弄着祁染轩的腰间，腋窝，小腹。

他们的手在祁染轩的身上来回游走，乳尖被玩弄得射出一股一股的奶水，然后被舔舐干净，祁染轩性器的底部被禁锢着，后穴的力道和身上的刺激让他差点昏死过去。

 

一直操弄着他后穴的狼人似乎丝毫没有想触碰他蜜穴的欲望，蜜穴的空虚使他越来越难受，但身体各处的冲击却又让他被迫高潮潮吹。

 

“你真贱啊，人越多越兴奋吗？”

 

月先生停下动作，感受着祁染轩后穴的湿热。手掌按压着祁染轩酸胀的小腹。

 

“小家伙，做我的宠物吧。嗯？”

祁染轩的嘴巴和身体被射满了精液，口中来不及吞咽的精液从嘴角滴落，身上的乳白色液体和粉嫩的肉体拼接使这个场景更加淫秽。

 

“主人……求您操我……主人……我是您的宠物……供您随意玩弄……”

 

祁染轩撸动着其他人的性器，时不时还往嘴里塞去，狼人一巴掌打到了祁染轩的屁股上，力道大的使祁染轩屁股泛红。

 

“主人……再打我……啊……好舒服……再大力点……惩罚我……虐待我吧……”

 

祁染轩扭动着屁股，想要把月先生的肉棒塞回体内。

 

“贱奴自己把屁股掰开，主人要尿进你的骚穴里面。”

 

月先生又随手打了祁染轩屁股一巴掌，这次祁染轩的阴茎一阵抖动，漏出了几滴白色液体。

 

“快点。”

 

祁染轩颤抖的把后穴掰开，露出充血的嫩肉。

 

“我是您的肉便器……骚……骚穴只供您使用……”

 

祁染轩越来越兴奋，从头开始就没有触碰过的蜜穴好像再也止不住水，流下的粘液甚至滴入后穴。无人安抚的阴茎根部的禁锢依旧没有解开，充血的挺立暴露在空气中竟显得可怜。

 

在祁染轩失神彻底放松的一瞬间，月先生月先生解开了祁染轩性器根部的禁锢，冲进祁染轩的后穴，抓紧祁染轩的腰，将和精液全部排进祁染轩的体内。

 

“啊啊啊……………！！好烫……好烫……！！肠道要坏啊……坏掉了………”

 

月先生丝毫不心疼的抓紧祁染轩的腰，不让他挣扎，不让他逃跑，就让他最直接的体会脆弱的肠壁被滚烫的尿液冲刷的感觉。

“饶了我……救命……！！停下……要死……要死掉了……呃啊……”

祁染轩颤抖着，过度的刺激让他一同射出尿液，然而还没有完全排泄尽兴的时候，月先生放开了祁染轩的腰，用拇指按住了祁染轩的尿道口，再次禁锢住祁染轩的性器根部。然后腾出另一只手用力的拧着祁染轩红肿的胸部。

 

月先生抽出肉棒，另外的狼人便上来补上，他们同时在祁染轩的内部排除尿液，精液，蜜穴被完全放置，让祁染轩想得到解放却有希望月先生可以操弄他的蜜穴。

 

“不行……不行了……肚子……要破掉了……”

 

“舒……舒服死了……啊……太深……啊…呃啊………”

 

“……还要……呜嗯……呃……”

 

…………

 

祁染轩穴口被不下于五只狼人排泄，乳珠和胸部完全可以用凄惨两个字形容，肚子鼓起的像是个怀胎7月的孕妇。

 

月先生坐在不远处是凳子上，早已经穿戴整齐。

 

“贱奴，爬过来。”

 

月先生命令着，懒懒的声音仿佛即将进入睡眠时间。祁染轩爬起来，不敢妥慢，爬向月先生，涨满的肚子给他制造了大量的负担，后穴注射的尿液一点一点滴落在地上。

 

“翻过去，躺着。”

 

月先生抬起脚踩住祁染轩的性器，碾压着两个卵蛋。只是简单的几个动作又让祁染轩的身体达到了一次干性高潮。

“不……不能再……不能再去了……呃啊……啊-！”

 

月先生解开了祁染轩性器根部的禁锢，踩向祁染轩鼓起的肚子。祁染轩的后穴喷射出黄白色的液体，阴茎不受控制的射出大量精液，直到最后肚子内的液体还没排完时，祁染轩的性器已经被刺激的完全射不出任何东西，整个人就像是被强行捞出海水的鱼。

 

“…………救……救命……真的……射不了了……”

 

祁染轩翻着白眼，口水不受控制的流出，颤抖的双手想捂住下体却无济于事。

 

“管家，把他带回去。”

 

………………


End file.
